Doomsday 2012 (Map Game)
This is the relaunched Map Game about 'Doomsday 2012'. It was traswikied from http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_(Map_Game) via http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_(Map_Game) . '' Scenario ''In a world where the Mayan Doomsday Prophiceys did indeed come true!... A series of unusually strong tornado devastated the cities of Dallas, Tusla, Galvaston, Lima, Managua, Porto Prince and Acapulco during the spring of 2011. New Age believers, mediums, Christian fundamentalist religious cults and drug crazed hippies all took this a sing of impending divine judgment! Crop circles, Christian fundamentalist religious cults, unusually heavy coastal fog, New Age believers, personal revelations based on the use of hallucinogenic drugs and mediumship became the in thing in Ohio shortly afterwards. Crop circles, New Age believers, personal revelations based on the use of hallucinogenic drugs and mediumship occur on mass at the Tortuguero site in Mexico; the Chichén Itzá in Mexico, and Tikal in Guatemala during the Christmas of 2011. Mayanism and Mayanist organizations soon gained favor in the rural parts of Guatemala. Similarly, New Age believers, mediums, Christian fundamentalist religious cults, and drug crazed hippies gathered at the the pyramid-like mountain of Rtanj, in the Serbian part of the Carpathian Mountains a few weeks later. For some of the New Age mystics and pseudo-significant believers, the pyramidal shape of the mountain was believed to be due to it actually containing an alien pyramid emitting large amount mystical energies. Many people had flocked to it from about a month prior to the predicted Mayan Doomsday, believing it would protect them! On the 22nd of December 2012, thousands of people across the world watched the TV in terror as the Mayan Prophesy is proved right, as and a 50 meter tidal wave hits the coast of North Carolina, a 10 meter one went goes into to New York harbour and over north east Cuba, while a 5 meter tidal wave hits both the west coast of Ireland, coastal Guyana, west coast of Scotland, coastal Barbados, the east coast of Nova Scotia after a large meteor hit the sea near Bermuda, with 2 small meteors hitting near New York, and Nova Scotia. Vladivostok, the north eastern coast of the DPRK, Shanghai and Okinawa are then hit by a 5 foot tdal wave after smaller meteors hit the sea of the coast of Vladivostok and and Shanghi with in hours of the Bermuda event. A few minutes later a major earthquake destroyed most of San Francisco and and Shanghai, whilst a weaker quaked damaged parts of Xi'an. At the same time the Yellowstone Caldera erupts slightly. The smog caused by the eruption hits the Mid West, North West and southern Alberta. The USA was hit badly, and fractured, as different sets of states went their separate ways, the West Coast split into two factions, the Northern Federation, and the South western Alliance. Florida declared independence, and the Deep South became the CSA. The east coast collapsed, and the USA did not want to deal with the tsunamis, so they left it. New Jersey became a minor nation as the Governor trys to sort things out on his own. A major also earthquake occurs off the coast of New Zealand, sending a 3ft tidal wave up onto the N.Z. coast near Dunedin, which caused minor infrastructural damage and a second, larger 6ft tidal wave that hits Auckland causing major damage to the seafront. Another 8ft tsunami ripped through Sidney harbor, destroying the lower parts of the Sidney Opera House and the harbour bridge. The Pope organised a special prayer meeting in the Vatican as news came in on January 6th, 2013 of a major cyclone hitting the coast of Bangladesh and near by parts of India. The Talibs would soon violently took over in Waziristan and turned eagerly on Pakistan, which they iintermitantly bombed, but with less sucsess than they hoped for. The Islamist movement Boko Haram seized power sevveral towns across northern Nigeria soon afterwards. These were just the first of many disasters that would last up to the Christmas of 2015!.. A geomagnetic reversal (often also incorrectly referred to as a pole shift) occurred over the first part of 2013. Italy quickly imploded in in to a bloody civil between communists, democrats, fascists, royalists and the Mafia war that lasted from May 1st, 2013 to the singing of the Peace Treaty of Milan on May 2nd, 2015. A fachist leaning royalist kingdom and mafia run kleptocratic state lived among a peninsular dominated by centrist democracies. Milan was a democratic, right wing duchy. Milan went neutral and chose to align with Switzerland and the Vatican! For security resons Monaco and Andorra joined France and San Marino joined Padaina. 3 massive cyclones caused much flooding in the British Isles, the Netherlands, Belgium, northern France, Denmark, Bangladesh, coastal Myanmar (Burma), Louisiana, Florida, Haiti, Jamaica and eastern Cuba in mid 2013. Al-Qaeda and the Taliban start car bombing Tajikistan and Uzbekistan slightly in mid 2014. Soon the Boko Harm movement carved The Islamic Republic of Kanem Bornu out of northern Nigeria. A E.coli O157 epidemic lead to North Korea being unable to see of it's niegbours' aggression in late 2014 and Somalia was predated by it's nieghbours during mid 2014. Rainfall wound increased on average by 10cm for a yearly total in Zambia, Malawi, Tanzania, Angola, Colombia Donegal and Wiltshire in mid to late 2014. A E.coli O157 epidemic also hit parts of Haiti, Waziristan, Zimbawie and South Sudan in late 2014. A major ecological disaster then occurred in India and China with a large chemical spill threatening the environment for hundreds of miles around as a tanker sinks in Shanghai harbour and a chemical plant badly leeks in northern Hymal Pradesh, India, during the October of 2014. Unknown saboteurs then blew up some Middle Eastern oil wells the next day! Heavy fighting erupted in the streets of Buenos Aires and fires rage through Rio de Janeiro's dense slums as the urban poor rebel on mass. Several nations like South Sudan, North Korea, Somalia and the DRC just fell apart and collapsed in the December of that month! Silezia broke away from Poland for 3 weeks in the January of 2015, after vicious coal and food riots broke out in the December of 2014. Silezia was forcibly reattached to Poland in the February after moderate levels of violence and a few deaths. Egypt briefly fought it out in the Sinai Peninsula and the Negev desert at the same time, but soon gave up due to a growing stalemate, sharply rising death toll and the looming world crisis. The Icelandic, European, American, Chinese and Indonesian seismic events were the main events of 2015. #''USA: Yellowstone Caldera explodes again, modestly, with volcanic ash hitting the Mid West on mass. A minor earthquake shakes Tucson. A modest earthquake shakes the north coast of the SWF. A 5ft tsunami hits the SWF coast. A 2ft tsunami hits the Hawaiian coast. A 3ft tsunami hits the Cascadian coast. '' #''Tahiti: A 2ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Canada: Yellowstone has some effects on central regions and a major earthquake hits southern Alberta. An Ice storm hits the port of Halifax, Nova Scotia. '' #''Mexico: A moderate earthquake deviates Mexico City. '' #''Greenland: A moderate earthquake hits the far south along with a local 5ft tsunami tidal wave.'' #''Brazil: A 1ft tsunami and a coastal hurricane.'' #''Jamaica: A 1ft tsunami hits the north east coast.'' #''Iceland: A major volcano erupts and there is a minor earthquake. A local 2ft tsunami tidal wave hit the south coast..'' #''UK: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out Scotland. A moderate earthquake hits the remote Rockall Island along with a 5ft tilde wave and 6ft tsunami tidal wave hits the UK's northern and north western coast.'' #''Faro Islands: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a 6ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Denmark: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a 4ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Netherlands: The Volcano in Iceland partly smogs out the sky and a 3ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Belgium: The Volcano in Iceland partly smogs out the sky and a 2ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Ireland: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a 5ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Angola: A minor eathquake shakes Luanda.'' #''Portugal: A 1ft tsunami hits the coastline of the Azores and Madeira.'' #''Senegal: A 1ft tsunami hits the north west coast.'' #''Morocco: A 1ft tsunami hits the north west coast.'' #''Mauritania: A 1ft tsunami hits the north west coast.'' #''Germany: An Alpine earthquake and 1 ft coastal tidal wave.'' #''Italy: A minor earthquake shakes Rome.'' #''Borneo: A minor rural central Borneo earthquake.'' #''China: An Earthquake strikes central China, cracking the 3 Gorges Dam, and thus flooding the City of Shanghai and surrounding areas. A major earthquake devastates Qinghai.'' #''Gambia: A 1ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Spain: A 1ft tsunami hits the north coast of the Canary Islands.'' As the USA collapses into yet smaller nations and both EU and African states federate in to bigger ones, Indonesia loses control of it's several regions and Russia tryed to annex Kazakhstan for several months. The world steady gets even more chaotic as global supplies run short! Popular discontent rose in America's Hispanic community over the narcotics related paranoia that was left in the wake of Mexico's disintegration, other Americans began to persecute them with even more viggor. When the Arizona, Long Beach, Baton Ruge and Carson City race riots occurred things came to a head and lead to the formation of the Chicano Hispanic state of Aztlan in Arizona, which would later go on to help local Mexican forces free the sate of Sonora from the grip of the region's ruling drugs cartel. Other cartels then started car-bombing parts of Aztlan in revenge. Mexico eventually lost the drugs war in the May of 2015 and several provinces chose split off and became 3 independent and unrecognized narco-states. In fact only rump Mexico and Chiapas were not narco-states. The world also loses contact with its satellites, so the mobile and satellite communications system collapses. Suddenly across the globe there is anarchy, and by 2016, there are psychologically medieval-esque states with modern day weaponry and tech, with new states carving out new empires in some areas. 'Related Pages' Doomsday game algorythm Moderators *'Head Mod:'Whipsnade (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *'Vice Mod:The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) (As head mod for the last game and my huge gaming experience i would like to apply for this position) Yep.Whipsnade (talk) 20:01, March 21, 2014 (UTC)' *'3rd mod: ' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) (I have been a map gamer for ages, and think I am pretty plausible) Yep.Whipsnade (talk) 20:01, March 21, 2014 (UTC) *'MapMaker:'Whipsnade (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *'Deputy mapmaker: 'Ismael Perez' (talk • • blog) 20:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC)' *'3rd mapmaker:'Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Style #Falklands War/US invasion of Grenada technology level. #Realism (real life) style. Map Game rules #I am going to limit the nations, as that when a person gets two countries (or blocs in some games); they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated...'' is not it!'' Still, you must be plausible. #Gray zones are mod controlled rabble and tribes. # Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to kill heads of government, head of state and top military officials or to blow up seats of government. #Nuclear weapons/reactor repair and production programs may start in 2015. It will take at least 3 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese” (like OTL USA, Germany, Russia, UK, China, France and Japan). It takes after 2016 if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation, but are well developed industrial nation (like OTL Poland, Romania, India, Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Taiwan, Chile, Italy, Saudi Arabia, Australia, S. Africa, Israel etc.). #Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, top generals or to blow up seats of government. #You need a Casus Belli or a carefully faked up one (Hitler did it in OTL to Poland) before declaration of a war. # Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. # Mods can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). # 1/2 a game year per real day. 1 turn a day. # If your inactive for 5 turns, your nation is put up for adoption by a new player. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. # Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some charictor and depth to the game. # You can be a rebelling colony or vassal, but you must declare UDI and give reason for declaring it (race, religion, colonial neglect, economics, and so on) Playing as a colony or vassal is forbidden, unless you say you have made it become independent. # We will have resolutions/stuff when the World Union (UN) is created at World Union Page. # As for nuke use, It has been oft abused. Each nation can only let off a maximum of 5 a year with a total yield of 500kt, for each nation per year. # Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. # Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war too. # Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in visual mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Be plausible, no hyper development, hyper conquest or nuclear Armageddon (i.e.: Mongolia will not launch Genghis Khan in to space in 1240AD on my watch)! #The World Union (this game's version of our UN) will be formed in 2026 or after a world war, whichever is sooner. For the selection of impermanent Security Council members and the votes of non-player nations, a mod will decide every turn with Random.org. #Don't do drugs while online (Quote from wiki rules). #Research your nation. If you choose any country, you should at least Google about it, OTL history, religion, culture, lanugage and so on. ATL can change many thing; but suff like mountains, oil fields and monsoons will stay constant until they are destroyed by man. After you make some back-story events in early moves you can start ruleing it in your way. #Must be registered User (got a named account, not just an IP number) to join. #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. #Puppet states, vassal nations and protectorates can be created. Places can be vasselated after 5 years of sucsesfull occupation. Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. #For now, I'm the mapmaker. (Notice how I said NOW) Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) # New turns start at 00:00:01 UTC. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods may be voted out of their modness with a popular vote from any user if the mod is unfair to players. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, OTL Romania and Poland can provide military assistance to the USSR, but OTL Tannu Tuva and Grenada ain't gonna help much, so use your head! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual nation. #Places can be vasselated after 5 years of successful occupation. #Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. Terrorist and rebel organisation rules #Any nation can create a proxy terrorist (OTL- IRA, etc) or rebel malitia (OTL- UNITA etc) organisation. #Terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armys add 1 point to the side that they are loyal to. Start date 00.00:00 UTC on March 22th, if we have 7 confirmed players.Whipsnade (talk) 23:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Nations American *Remnant USA- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) **Virginia- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) **Semi-Autonomous Republic of Vermont- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) *Florida *Delaware-New Jersey *Western Federal Alliance **Autonomous Republic of Utah ** Hawaii- *Confederate States of America Spartian300 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) **Kentucky Spartian300 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) **Louisiana Spartian300 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) *Northern Federation of Cascadeia *Alaska *Texas *Midwestern Republic *South Eastern Anarchy *Commonwealth of Canada: **Semi-Autonomous Republic of British Colombia **Autonomous Republic of Quebec *Republic of Borealia: OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 04:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Central America *Federal Republic of Mexico **Republic of Aztlán **Yucatán Republic **Republic of Chiapas *Narco-Republic of Chihuahua *Narco-Republic of Guerrero *Narco-Republic of Tamaulipas *Panama *Jamaica and the Cayman Islands *Dominican Republic *Central America *Costa Rica *Guatemala South America *Argentina: User:Saturn120 *Brazil: The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) *Chile *Bolivia *Peru *Venezuela *Ecuador *Columbia Europe *Greater Britain- **Cyprus **Malta **Iceland **Guyana *Portugal (pro-UK) *Greater Germany-SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:03, March 19, 2014 (UTC) **Czech Republic- **Croatia- **Denmark *Kingdom of the Netherlands and Suriname (pro-UK) *Sweden-Norway **Latvia- *Turkey *Belarus (pro-Russia) *France - Scarlet **Belgium- Scarlet **Luxembourg- Scarlet *Spain (pro-France) *Basque Republic *Monte Negro (Pro-Southern Italy) *Albania (Pro-Southern Italy) *Slovakia (Pro-German) *Finland (Sweden-Norway) *Serbia (pro-Russia) *Romania (pro-German) *Bulgaria *Bosnia- (Neutral/mod controlled) *Greece (pro-UK) *Republic of Central Italy *Poland (pro-France) *Lithuania DariusTheMouse (talk) 13:24, March 21, 2014 (UTC) *Ukraine (Pro-German) *Kingdom of Southern Italy and the Mezzogiorno *Republic of Sicily and Calabria *Republic of Padania (pro-France) *Venice (pro-UK) **Slovenia *Hungary- (pro-Germany) *Macedonia (Pro-Bulgaria) *Switzerland-Liechtenstein- (Neutral/mod controlled) **Duchy of Milan (Neutral/mod controlled) **The Vatican City (Neutral/mod controlled) Asia *Russia- **Autonomous Volgar Republic **Autonomous Komi-Kirov Republic **Autonomous Voronezh Republic **Autonomous Kursk Republic **Autonomous Belgarod Republic **Autonomous Smolensk Republic **Autonomous Kuban Republic **Autonomous Don-Dineper Republic **Transdenistria *Republic of Kazakhstan- **Autonomous Republic of West Turkmenistan- *Baskoit-Tatar Republic *Chechnya *Urals republic *Siberian Republic **Yakutia *Krasnoyarsk-Kemerovo Republic *Omsk-Tomsk Reublic *Vladivostok Republic *Urger Republic *Mongolia **Tanu-Tuva *Tibet *Myanmar *Bangladesh *Uzbekistan **Autonomous Republic of East Turkmenistan *Kirghizia *Tajikistan *Yunnan *Shan State *Cambodia *Laos *Manipuri-Tripuri Republic *Iraq *Peoples Republic of China:- *Republic of South China *Sirya *Japan **Okinawa-Guam Republic *Bhutan (Neutral/mod controlled) *India **Nepal **Shri Lanka *Iran *South Borneo *Philippines *Thailand *Trans-Caucuses Republic *Taiwan *Greater Israel *Kingdom of Jordan *Tamil Ealam *Pakistan *Malaysia *Ache *Saudi Arabia What is this????Is this a signature??? (talk) 00:31, March 22, 2014 (UTC) *United Arab Emirates *Vietnam *United Korea Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Oceania *Australia- **Vanuatu- *New Guinea *NZ **Tonga *Remnant Indonesia *Solomon Islands *Fiji *United Samoa Africa *South African Federation **Zambia-Malawi: The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *ECOWAS- Whipsnade (talk) 03:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) **Greater Senegal- Whipsnade (talk) 01:45, March 8, 2014 (UTC) *Chad **Dafur *Greater Egypt ** Cyrenieca ** Eritrea *Ethiopia *Congo River Federation *East African Republic *Mozambique *Republic of Katanga *United States of North Africa- **Fezan- *The Islamic Republic of Kanem Bornu **Azawad- *Cameroon *Madagascar Map Issues The Game 'The starting round's list of disasters ' *'Note- No major disaster stuff after 2017.5!' #''Remnant USA: Heavy ice storms hit New Hampshire and Vermont. '' #''Canada: Heavy ice storms hit Nova Scotia. '' #''Iraq: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Angola: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Russia: Heavy rainstorms make the River Don swell and flood in city of Tula in western Russia. '' #''Vietnam: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs.'' #''Ukraine: Several coastal floods and storms.'' #''Australia: A severe drought and tornadoes in the east.'' #''USNA: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''China: An earthquake and a drought in Chegdu region.'' #''Greater Senegal: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Azawad: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''New Zealand: Heavy blizzards in Auckland.'' #''India: A major drought and famine sweeps through central India.'' #''Bangladesh: A major hurricane hits the coastline.'' #''Netherlands: Several coastal floods and storms.'' #''France: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs in the north and over Paris.'' #''Brazil: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs in the south and over Brasilia.'' *'The Brazilian military's top bunker in the capital city of Brasilia and the French presidential bunker in Every near Paris are reinforced and the government mostly services in them.' *'Most Vietnamese coastal radio towers and rice silos have survived with minor damage as they were already hardened against hurricanes and the tsunami did not reach high or far enough to destroy much.' 2016.0 *'Note- No major rioter stuff after 2017.5, unless you fail to run your nation well enough!' *''Mod Events: Due to the lack of Long range communications, Nations can only talk to nations within their Continent, or that they share a border with. (this is only reverent for 1 turn) because the satellites are down, and the radios are on different frequencies.'' *''Urban food riots occur in the Luanda, Glasgow, Miami, Rajgir City in India’s Nalanda district, Ulaan Bator, Dakar in Bangladesh, Almaty, Nairobi, Ethiopia and central Iraq. New Zealand declares a state of emergency as urban food riots occur in Auckland.'' *''Military forces begin relief effort for Brazil's flooded northern coastal cities. Riots are quelled within a few weeks when armed riot police deal with the situation, but kill 52 protesters in a Recife gun massacre.'' *''Tonga requests formal union with New Zealand. '' *'Riots pummel Cairo and unrest is seen in Madagascar after a bad harvest. Small tribal conflicts erupt over ancestral tribal boundaries in the Chad. Repairs are undertaken to repair the remaining usable oil infrastructure in the Middle East and many damaged offshore oil rigs are repaired in Qatar. ' *'Die Linke' is elected in coalition with Die Grünen in the Berlin City Council and the Niedersachsen (Lower Saxony) regional Lender Council. The Greens say they could have stopped it from happening (the 2012 Doomsday) (in their opinion).'' *Some Colombian ships go to Panama to check on the Panama Canal, which is mostly still OK. ''' *''Lithuanian, Estonian, Latvian and Catalonian nationalism rises, with a few low key riots occurring in places.'' *'ECOWAS:' Bamako and Monrovia see security stepped up. A large sand berm wall is dug and built across the ECOWAS border with the Islamic Republic of Kanem Bornu and Azawad border. Farming is improved slightly across the territory of the former southern Mali (now part of the ECOWAS state). An ECOWAS run literacy campaigns start in rural northern and central Niger. The Nigerian, Ivorian and Ghanaian fishing fleets are expanded slightly as part of the plan to help feed Senegal, now overseas aid is no longer available. Food aid is given to Senegal. **'Greater Senegal:' The president reassures his people and encourages there return fishing and farming due to drought and lack of imports. Fishing is upgraded on the Senegal River. Martial law is called in Dakar. Food rationing is introduced. *'Brazil: '''The Federative Republic of Brazil while having lost nearly 8 million people in the disasters has recovered relatively well with much less damage done to the country than most others. With the disasters having nearly wiped out the central government of Uruguay the area had been previously incorporated as a few states into Brazil. The Brazilian navy and army with the countries previously well thought soft power is forced to expand with the Brazilian armed forces standing at nearly 600,000 with a planned expansion to nearly 1.5 million by the year 2020. With the US marines base in Sao Paulo remaining relatively in tact the US 4th fleet and the marines located at the base have been given citizenship as citizens of Brazil. Due to Brazil being the most successful nation on the continent a huge influx of refugees from nations such as the Former United States and the carribbean areas have begun to flood Brazil. In an attempt to quell this the Brazilian government allows for the construction of not just refugee camps but organized refugee areas outside of the relatively unsettled interior cities. With major damage having been done to areas like the Favelas, the Country itself begins a huge national undertaking to improve the country greatly using this as baseplate to launch Brazil into a new age. Some legislation mostly approved by the majority of the countries populace (and with the government facing revolt if nothing is done) the assets of the countries most corrupt buisinesses that remain in the country are seized and used in the rebuilding efforts. A Mass reducation program is enacted as well for the unemployed specialized buisnessmen to apply to the new era the country is in. Brazil also begins a planning for the countries industry and agricultural sectors to expand or be refitted almost like the Industrial age to supply for a continent. The Country also calls for a meeting of UNASUR to discuss the possibilities of restablishing and fixing the continent to previous status quo and begin the work that previous administrations had worked so hard to fix. The Brazilian government begins to send probes to a mostly dark Paraguay only to find out the country has essentially been annexed. Due to the history of this and work done to fix relations over the years with the country Brazil secretly begins working to restore Paraguay as a nation-state. Brazilian armed forces also begin major incursions into the Guyanas and Venezuela in an attempt to learn about their governments fate. The Guyanas however due to their light protection and relatively low population are swarmed with Brazilian troops with the commanding General attempting to use some of the older landline communications to Europe to talk to European nations. The Areas however are essentially occupied. Brazil also begins a more secretive attempt at looking for American equipment and a group of Cargo ships carrying supplies such as food and medical supplies to the north american areas house Special forces units as well which look to acquire samples of American technology and blueprints from their latest weaponry. *'France: We start to rebuild our country back to what it was in the modern day. The military increases by creating a boarder control team. Refugee camps being made throught the capital city. We start to rebuild our economy by setting up a fishing industry with what ships are left. Bunkers are made just incase more problems happen. In our major cities food rationing is introduced. In smaller towns famers only make enough food for their family. Rebuilding of the coast is happening. The electricity in our country still works, but we ration it just incase something happens. **'Belgium: '''Do to the coast being destroyed, we start to rebuild it. We get a lot of aid from France. Our country rebuilds it's military and economy. A boarder control team is made. **'Luxembourg: 'Nothing bad happened in our country but we ration everything just incase something bad happens. We build up our military and economy. Our nation sends troops to Belgium to help them out. A boarder control team is made. *'Lithuania: 'Due to lack of communications, polish puppet goverment becomes less and less popular. Lithuanian Nationalist Party is established along with two military organisations, Baltic Brotherhood and Lithuanian Freedom Fighters. All of these cooperate to rebuild independent state, and on february 16 it happens. Local polish goverment is removed and imprisoned. Former LFF becomes official regular army and ruling party - LNP, starts rebuilding process. Borders are closed, border with Poland is reinforced with defensive lines and guarded by 20,000 men. Closed modern farms are reopened to supply more food. Oil refineries and thermal power plants are deconstructed for material. Massive multi-floor structures are being built in 10 biggest cities, those will be eco-stations, with hydroponic farming complexes, solar/wind power plants on the roofs and modern labs to experiment with new methods and techniques to modernise industry. Hydroelectric and wind power plants are still working, sun panels that earlier were produced for export (yes, Lithuania has this in reality) are now used to cover rooftops and other unused space so eletricity is still available in most places. Universities are reopened to supply professionals to earlier mentioned facilities, as well as for facilities that are not yet working. New goverment is willing to create self-sustained eco-nomy (puns intended) and help other countries to do the same. Scouts are sent to nearby countries. In Latvia and Belarus they ask for close alliance or even partial unification. They also check if Kaliningrad is cut off from Russia. ('Mod) Baltic Brothers become underground paramilitary organisation that seeks Estonian freedom and later, unification of Baltic region, so they ask Estonian underground nationalists to join BB. (Mod) As Lithuania gets first messages from Germany, goverment dispatches diplomats to thank germans and ask for sea trade and expanded communication system. **'Polish response (mod post): Poland dose not recognize the rebel regime, but the Slovakians and Belorussians did recognize it. Separatist rallies occur in Riga, Tallinn and Barcelona. The Lithuanian rebels are supported by a public rally in Kannus. Estonian and Latvian nationalists welcome Lithuania's independence. Kaliningrad is mostly cut off from Russia, but is connected to Russia via a shipping route to St. Peaterberg and a road route to Moscow via Poland, Byeloruss and Smolensk (with horse mounted curriers and cargo carrying hourses and carts).' **Lithuania: After people and foreign governments recognise sovereign Lithuania, 30 thousands men join the regular army, all the local polish administrational units are arrested or disbanded, military bases and supply storages across the country are taken by LAF. Captured equipment is handed to the military. Most of vehicles, tanks and artilery pieces were sent to the polish-lithuanian border. *'United Korea:'Propaganda throughout North Korea slowly brings them around. We begin to farm in industrial fashion, to feed everyone in Korea, as the North Koreans are dangerously malnourished. The North Korean Concentration Camps are shut down. *'Germany: '''Germany starts to run out of oil which means that both the fuel support and the energy producing is in danger, as the country produces half of its energy from fossil fuels. An emergency situation is declared and cars are forbidden. With a great support of the government and the National Bank, thousands of wind power plants are built. We search for contact with France and we offer them an alliance and an economic union as it was before the Doomsday. However, tensions rise between us and Poland, as thousands of refugees are coming from them. We recognize the independence of Lithuania. Our fleet seize the control of the Baltic sea and send supports to thre rebels, while our army is strenghtened as well as the police forces in Czechnia, Denmark and Austria. We give great autonomy to our vassals and we hold a referendum in Austria about independence, but they chose to be a part of Germany. The production of every kind of green products is supported. * '''Saudi Arabia:' We work to repair oil rigs and re-establish our economic power.The process will likely take a year-2 years. We seek to confirm that our alliances with the other Arabic states still stand. Military improves. *'Confederate States of America: '''We begin building ships to explore Europe for signs of civilization. We begin rebuilding, and hope to repair our Cities. Kentucky and Louisiana are traded with, and we hope to bring them into the CSA. Racial Tensions begin mounting, leading to riots, but we discourage this, and try to quell them, as mankind must rebuild. Militias are established, and we adopted the original US constitution, but plan to add some amendments. 2016.5 *Communication satellites start coming back on line over most places except for Australia, N.Z., the South Pole, the North Pole and Greenland. Tribal violence continues in the Chad. Urban food riots occur in the Luanda, Rajgir City in India’s Nalanda district, Glasgow, Ulaan Bator, Chengdu, Dakar in Bangladesh, Ethiopia, Dakar in Senegal, Timbuktu, Almaty and Nairobi. Poland declares martial law in Vilnius, Kansas and Klaipeda, with Polish élite forces shooting at known rebel leaders, but none of them are killed so far. A leading separatist official is captured by Polish élite forces and jailed in Gdańsk, Poland. A Polish warship sinks a small Lithuanian cargo ship as it leaves Klaipeda. Poland does not recognize the rebel regime, but Slovakia and Byelorussia did recognize it. Poland still does not recognize the rebel regime, but The Netherlands joins Slovakia and Byelorussia in recognizing it. Poland calls up 8,000 new infantry forces. Separatist rallies occur in Riga, Nava and Tallinn. The Lithuanian rebels are supported by a public rally in Kannuas. Estonian and Latvian nationalists welcome Lithuania's independence. 50 Finnish forces patrol Tallinn’s streets under martial law. Sweden promises a referendum on Latvian independence in 2017.5. Catalan nationalism begins to level off as Spain gives them some more autonomy. Indonesia declares martial law and brutally crushes a separatist rebellion in the north of Sulawesi Island. '' *''Kaliningrad is currently mostly cut off from Russia, but is connected to Russia via a shipping route to St. Petersburg and a road route to Moscow via Poland, Byelorussia and Smolensk (with horse mounted curriers and cargo carrying horses and carts)'' #''The Kuban: A heavy inland drought occurs in the Kuban.'' #''Azawad: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Fiji: A minor hurricane hits the islands.'' #'' Greater Britain: Heavy blizzards in Scotland and Northern Ireland.'' #''Kazakhstan: A drought and famine sweeps through central Kazakhstan.'' #'' Greater Senegal: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #'' Australia: Several droughts and sandstorms in the east.'' #'' Utah: Several major droughts.'' #'' Angola: A minor earthquake shakes Luanda.'' #'' Vladivostok: Heavy blizzards in Vladivostok.'' #'' Chile: A minor drought.'' #'' Venezuela: Several coastal floods and storms. ''' #'' Iran: A major earthquake hits the city of Bam.'' *'ECOWAS': Ghana’s Tema Harbour is upgraded to handle more fishing fleets. Ghana’s drug cartel is partly attacked and corruption is tackled by ECOWAS police, so martial law is declared in Accra and Lagos. Agriculture is encouraged in Togo and Ghana. Food aid is sent to Greater Senegal and Niamey. A ECOWAS run literacy campaigns start in rural northern and central Niger. Any worn out roads in Niamey are repaired. Land-lines are repaired in ECOWAS across most places south of Niamey. Explores push in to the former Mauritania to see what is left of it and ECOWAS also contacts the undamaged states of Chad and Cameroon. **'Greater Senegal:' Food rationing is introduced. Irrigation of the coastline is improved. Coastal and riverside irrigation is increased heavily due to drought and lack of imports. Category:Doomsday Category:Map Games Category:Map Game Category:LMB Category:ASB